Snow Storm
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: He'd been deciding whether or not to save me. Will L come through for Light or will everything fall to pieces? Oneshot


Snow Storm

Snow Storm

I'm cold. I'm wet. I'm hungry. I've been traveling the countryside for days. The storm hit the other day and all I can see for miles is snow. Blankets upon blankets of snow. But I don't really have much choice. I'm sure you already know that. It's been two years, four months and fifteen days since I was found out to be Kira. I'm surprised I even managed to escape the city; the whole place was on lock down. But somehow I'd accomplished it and became the most wanted fugitive in the country.

I don't know what direction I'm going in. Everything looks the same no matter which way I turn. I'm supposed to be going south, where there was the possibility of being shipped out of the country. Maybe to relative freedom, I' be able to get false papers and actually be able to walk the streets.

Times passing but I don't know how much or at what rate. During the day the storm clouds are so thick that they blocked out the sun, making it no different from the night. I can't feel my toes or fingers; my whole face has gone numb. I'm not sure I'll survive this. The odds are I'll freeze to death. The very idea is daunting.

Is that a light ahead? Surely not, I really must be losing it. Yet I can't stop the hope that's bubbling up. Only a mad man would have a house so far from civilization but right now I'd take that over the cold. Adrenaline pumped through me, speeding up my steps, but I was having trouble breathing. I'd made it to the door and knocked with all my remaining strength. Just before I passed out I saw the door cautiously open and L's face staring out at me.

* * *

I came about slowly. My head was thumping and when I cracked my eyes open the light assaulted me. Wearily I took in the room; it was lavishly furnished in warm blues and whites. At first I thought I was imagining it, and then I remembered seeing the small cottage and following the light.

"Hello?" I tried to call but all that came out was a croak. It had to have been three or four days since I'd had anything to drink, my mouth felt dry as a stick. A glass of water sat on the bedside table and I struggled to lift it, feeling weak all over.

L's face popped into my head and the familiar pain filled me. I hadn't thought of him in ages. But then he'd been the one to answer the door. I had to get out of here. With him being the one to find me I'm surprised the cops weren't swarming all over the place already. Maybe they were on their way.

I struggled up to my feet, swaying dangerously. I'd only managed two steps before the door opened and He came in.

"Lie down," I instantly wanted to obey him and started to turn before my mind caught up with my actions and I stopped.

"I'm leaving," my voice came out scratchy and hoarse, completely unrecognizable, but at least we could hear it. Another step and limbs under me trembled at the strain.

"I haven't called the police yet. The snows too thick for them to get here," he said thoughtfully. "And you're not fit to go back out there. I have some soup on, get back into bed."

I pondered his words for a few seconds before giving up. Even if he was lying and _had _called the cops, I wouldn't get far. And with all the snow I'd have no where to hide if I tried to escape. Grudgingly I climbed back beneath the warm covers, eagerly anticipating the coming food.

* * *

I'd been here for three days. My strength has returned and for the fist time in 2 years I've actually eaten good food. Everyday L would help me walk a little, getting me used to being up again. At first I could barely walk the length of the room and L would end up dragging me back to bed. Now I could make the short trip outside, where the snow was slowing. And it was during these times I caught glances of the sea, a couple of miles away.

That's where I'd head once I was strong enough. I'd follow the coast down until I found my destination. I'd have to be careful until then. Watch L's every move to make sure he didn't call the police, or so that when he did, I'd be ready.

It was hard though, being so close to him. I still remembered how it was before I found out. The emotions are still there. I suppose I'd better explain, after all it _had_ been a secret.

* * *

I'm still not completely sure how it had started. I guess it's because we spent so much time together, working on the case. We'd slowly grown closer, without even realizing it. Occasionally we'd go out for drinks at night, like friends. The drinks would loosen our tongues, allowing us to open up to each other. We were always careful not to drink too much; we both had our secrets to keep.

Then one night we'd been walking home in relative silence. One moment I was walking, the next I was up against a wall, L's lips on mine. Shocked I hadn't responded and when it did it wasn't exactly how I expected it. I should have been disgusted, pushing him away. Instead I pushed myself closer, enjoying the feeling of him way too much. We'd stayed that way for what seemed an age, then just continued on our way, not saying anything.

The next day I'd blamed it on the drink. That's what made him do it and was the reason I'd responded. Yet somewhere in the back of my head there was that nagging voice, laughing at me. We made it till around eleven o'clock. I was coming back from the bathroom when I was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. Lips descended on mine and I enthusiastically responded.

It continued on like that for a couple of weeks, us continually spending more time together, growing closer. I wasn't sure if he was taking it as seriously as I was. But one day I'd woken up beside him and as I idly combed my fingers through his hair, I wondered what it was I liked about him. Listing them it had just hit me that I loved him. I couldn't explain the feeling; I couldn't even explain how I knew.

I told him. The first time he'd disappeared for an hour, the he'd just held me. After that I told him often. We were together a couple of months. He never returned the sentiments but I didn't let it get to me, or at least I tried not to. But it did hurt. No matter how I tried to kid myself. I forgot to be so careful, to cover my tracks. I'd slipped up and had to make a run for it. Leaving L behind.

* * *

He doesn't show any sign that he remembered what had happened between us. Did he ever love me like I loved him? He couldn't have forgotten though, it wasn't that long ago. I know I would never forget, not for as long as I lived. Should I bring it up in some way? But I couldn't. No, it would jeopardize everything, including my escape plan. I'd deal with it.

He cooked for me everyday, three times. He really was an excellent cook and seemed to enjoy it. I had practically all my strength back. The snow was starting to melt rapidly and the roads were becoming clear. Any second now I'd have to leave, before I got too comfortable. We'd gone fishing this morning. He explained how the boat worked and for a second I'd considered stealing it to get away. Then he'd explained the security measures he'd taken on the boat, which was his pride and joy. I had no chance of stealing it; I'd have to go on foot after all.

When we got back a sense of unease filled me. L seemed to be thinking about something seriously. He was seated on his chair, legs drawn tight up against his chest. Somewhere in the distance I thought I heard sirens. He'd called them. The police were coming and I hadn't even realized. Now it was too late. How could I escape on foot against cars? They still sounded far off but I had no chance.

"The keys are in the boat engine," he suddenly spoke up and then I knew. He'd been deciding whether to save me. "Take it and run. Just go." I was shocked. He was going against his job, against what he believed, all to save me. I was nearly out the door when he jumped up and strode towards me determined. I tensed, thinking he'd changed his mind.

Then he pulled me into a mind blowing kiss. Everything blurred as all I could think about was him and how great it felt after so long. He pulled away and the sirens were closer. Turning I made to leave again.

"I love you," his voice made me stop and I felt suddenly chocked up.

"I love you too." I whispered and was gone, L staring after me.

"I'll find you," L murmured. "Somehow, someday, I'll find you."


End file.
